The invention relates to an anchoring strip for a pull-in rod for shaping the profile of foam upholstery materials, covered on their outside by a covering material and used for upholstered furniture and similar upholstered parts, such as the seat parts and/or the back parts, the pull-in rod bearing along a longitudinal edge a sewing on flag that can be connected with the covering material.
Pull-in rods for shaping profiles are used for upholstered furniture, but also for other upholstered parts such as seat parts and/or back parts, particularly of automobile seats for the purpose of bringing the foam upholstery material, attached to a suitable backing, into the desired shape suitable for seats. To accomplish this, the covering material is sewn to the sewing-on flag of the pull-in rod and the pull-in rod, so prepared, is then pulled in essentially transversely to the outer surface of the covering material resting upon the upholstery material and into the upholstery material through a slit in the material and fixed, as a result of which a seam-like so-called blind tacking with appropriate profile archings on either side of the blind tacking is achieved.
Metal wires or rods, which extend through the upholstery material, are usually used to fix the pull-in rod in the upholstery material. Such metal wires or rods are expensive in themselves and expensive to install and the material-related disposal of used seat parts and back parts, for which the metal parts on the one hand and the foam material, such as polyurethane foam, formed from a suitable synthetic resin, on the other, must be disposed of differently, proves to be disadvantageous, since it is difficult to remove the metal wires or rods from the foam material with an effort justifiable from an economics point of view.